hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2021 Atlantic hurricane season (Farm - Future Series)
NOTICE: This is in no way based on real life storms - the storms listed here are entirely fictional for the year, and do not represent the season in the physical world. Please be guided. The '2021 Atlantic hurricane season '''is an above-average season. The official bounds of the season are from June 1 to November 30. The season is a bit less active than last year, but remains above-average. The season produced some strong storms, but less powerful compared to last year. The season featured some destructive storms. Danny, the first one, caused a lot of damage in the Caribbean and United States, with an intensity close to Category 5 strength. Ida was a Category 5 hurricane but later impacted the East Coast as a strong to moderate hurricane. Then lastly, Nicholas, which was a very deadly storm to Central America. Timeline ImageSize = width:780 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/06/2016 till:22/06/2016 color:TS text:"Ana (TS)" from:11/07/2016 till:12/07/2016 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:24/07/2016 till:28/07/2016 color:TS text:"Bill (TS)" from:02/08/2016 till:10/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Claudette (C1)" from:06/08/2016 till:18/08/2016 color:C4 text:"Danny (C4)" from:11/08/2016 till:15/08/2016 color:TS text:"Elsa (TS)" from:15/08/2016 till:17/08/2016 color:TD text:"Seven (TD)" from:18/08/2016 till:24/08/2016 color:TS text:"Fred (TS)" barset:break from:20/08/2016 till:28/08/2016 color:C1 text:"Grace (C1)" from:27/08/2016 till:08/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Henri (C2)" from:28/08/2016 till:13/09/2016 color:C5 text:"Ida (C5)" from:12/09/2016 till:15/09/2016 color:TD text:"Twelve (TD)" from:17/09/2016 till:23/09/2016 color:TS text:"Julian (TS)" from:22/09/2016 till:29/09/2016 color:C2 text:"Kate (C2)" from:03/10/2016 till:08/10/2016 color:TS text:"Larry (TS)" barset:break from:05/10/2016 till:11/10/2016 color:TS text:"Mindy (TS)" from:11/10/2016 till:20/10/2016 color:C4 text:"Nicholas (C4)" from:18/10/2016 till:23/10/2016 color:TS text:"Odette (TS)" from:05/11/2016 till:07/11/2016 color:TD text:"Nineteen (TD)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(540,30) text:"(From the" pos:(588,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Ana An area of disturbed weather, accompanied with a low-level circulation, emerged into the Atlantic from the west coast of Africa on June 14. It organized further over the next few days, becoming Tropical Depression One on June 17. Conditions were initially unfavorable for development due to outflow. On June 18, the depression began moving northwestward due to an approaching trough. It intensified into Tropical Storm Ana on June 19. Ana reached its peak intensity as a 65 mph (100 km/h) and a minimum barometric pressure of 995 mbar. Thereafter, the trough previously causing the storm's northwestward motion transitioned into an upper-level low, increasing shear across the region. As a result, the storm slowly weakened and was downgraded to a tropical depression late on June 22. It dissipated later afterward. Tropical Depression Two A large trough existed in the Atlantic in early October. On July 8, a part of it broke off, and a low pressure developed from this area. Rapidly shedding any frontal features, it developed into Tropical Depression Two on July 11, Two peaked with 30 mph winds six hours later, before maintaining intensity as it transitioned into a post-tropical cyclone on July 12. Ten eventually dissipated almost two hours after. Tropical Storm Bill A tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa on June 22. The wave was well-defined, and it developed later in favorable conditions. Tropical Depression Three formed on June 24. It eventually intensified into Tropical Storm Bill and continued on a northwestward track. Marco gradually intensified to peak winds of 50 mph, before a gradual increase in wind shear prevented further strengthening. On June 26, wind shear increased significantly, accelerating the weakening. Bill weakened to a tropical depression early on June 28 and dissipated that evening. Hurricane Claudette An average looking tropical wave moved off the African coast on July 28. Moving across the main development region, Saharan dry air prevented any significant development for the time being. As it approached the Lesser Antilles, it began to organize, and when it reached the Islands, it properly organized into Tropical Depression Four on August 2. Strengthening into Tropical Storm Claudette the next day, only gradual intensification occurred as Claudette moved through the Caribbean due to dry air, and it strengthened into a hurricane and made landfall in the Bahamas on August 5, weakening to a tropical storm. However, it entered the Gulf of Mexico later that day, where the air was much moister. This allowed Claudette to quickly re-organize, and begin intensification on August 7. It approached Texas and began to develop a banding eye. Therefore, Claudette was upgraded to a hurricane. Claudette reached peak intensity, with 85 mph winds and a pressure of 978 mbar, as it made landfall in Texas. Beryl weakened inland after landfall, and it was declared a remnant low on August 10. Claudette caused $982 million (2021 USD) and 7 deaths. Hurricane Danny ''Main Article: Hurricane Danny (2021) On August 2, the first major tropical wave of the season moved off the coast of Africa. Models supported development later on, as did environmental conditions. The wave passed through the Leeward Islands on August 6 and quickly organized into Tropical Storm Danny on August 7. Danny made an explosive intensification as it strengthened into 155 mph Category 4 hurricane 24 hours after it's formation. It soon retained strength until it interacted with Jamaica and weakened. It weakened further, but it rapidly intensified back into a major hurricane on August 12 and reached its secondary peak that night as a strong Category 4 hurricane with 145 mph winds. At this intensity, Danny made landfall on South Carolina. It weakened after this, and Danny raced off to the northeast, transitioning into an extratropical cyclone on August 18. Danny is a very destructive storm, causing much destruction to Haiti, Cuba, Jamaica, and the United States. It caused a total of $92 billion (2021 USD) and 198 deaths. Tropical Storm Elsa A low pressure area accompanied with a tropical wave moved westward across the Tropical Atlantic in early August. Models anticipated quick development, but mid-level dry air impeded development as the wave marched west. As the wave approached in the Central Atlantic, conditions became a little more favorable for development, and convection began to increase. The wave underwent little change, however, due to upwelling from Hurricane Danny. It quickly developed into Tropical Depression Six on August 11, and despite strong wind shear, it quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Elsa. Elsa peaked that day, with 45 mph winds, before entering cooler waters. Elsa was rapidly separated from its convection and became post-tropical on August 15. Tropical Depression Seven A very well-defined tropical wave moved off the African coast on August 13. It gradually took on tropical characteristics over the next few days and became TD Seven on August 15. Initially, it was predicted to become a weak hurricane that could potentially threaten the Lesser Antilles as a stronger hurricane. However, shear increased more than anticipated and the Depression began to weaken. The Depression became a remnant low on August 17. Tropical Storm Fred A disorganized, westward-moving tropical wave entered the Caribbean on August 14. As it crossed the Caribbean sea, convection gradually increased as a circulation was found on August 17. The next day, rapid development occurred and Tropical Depression Eight formed that day. On August 19, Two intensified into Tropical Storm Fred. In somewhat favorable conditions, Fred reached an initial peak intensity of 45 mph before making landfall on Honduras then Yucatan. Fred weakened to a remnant low due to the interaction, but the storm's core tightened up. Fred entered the Bay of Campeche on August 21. With a more organized center, Fred intensified despite some wind shear. As it approached Mexico on August 23, Bill reached peak winds of 60 mph. Colder waters offshore began to weaken Fred, however. In the morning hours on August 24, Fred made landfall in Mexico and dissipated twelve hours later. Hurricane Grace Another tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa on August 18. The wave developed rapidly despite nearby dry air, become Tropical Depression Nine on August 20. That evening, it intensified into Tropical Storm Grace. Grace steadily intensified over the next few days, intensifying into a hurricane on August 24. Henri reached peak intensity on August 24, with 85 mph winds, before increasing wind shear caused weakening. Grace accelerated north but was caught in low steering currents, causing an abrupt slowing in forward motion, and a turn to the northeast. Shear weakened Grace and colder waters came. Grace began to accelerate northeastward and became extratropical on August 28. Hurricane Henri A quickly moving tropical wave crossed the tropical Atlantic. Despite conditions being somewhat unfavorable, it rapidly developed a center of circulation. Tropical Storm Henri formed on August 27. Henri moved in a northwest direction, intensifying gradually. On September 2 Henri became a hurricane and crossed Puerto Rico as a Category 1 Hurricane with 80 mph winds. Henri weakened to a tropical storm due to shear. After emerging over the Bahamas, Henri re-developed an eyewall and gained winds of 75 mph for 6 hours on September 4. It weakened below hurricane status as it moved erratically for the rest of the day. Henri approached the east coast, re-intensifying into a hurricane, and reaching peak intensity with winds of 105 mph on September 6. However, the eye clouded over, but Henri made landfall in North Carolina, with 100 mph winds, making it a minimal hurricane. Henri weakened over land, emerging into the Gulf stream as a moderate tropical storm, before becoming extratropical on September 8. Henri caused $760 million (2021 USD) and 4 deaths. Hurricane Ida Main Article: Hurricane Ida (2021) A third tropical wave, the largest one, emerged off Africa on August 26. This wave was slow to consolidate despite favorable conditions. The NHC said on August 27 that the wave was close to Depression status, and sure enough, Tropical Depression Eleven was declared on August 28. The next day it strengthened into Tropical Storm Ida. With a favorable environment, Ida became a hurricane on September 2. Ida remained a fairly weak hurricane after this, however, due to a slight increase in shear. However, it gradually strengthened, reaching peak winds of 180 mph and pressure of 908 mbar. Ida began to move northwest and shear began to increase, but Ida remained a strong Category 4 hurricane. Ida weakened to a Category 3 hurricane on September 11 due to an eyewall replacement cycle, and on that same day, Ida made landfall in Nova Scotia, as a Category 1 storm with 80 mph winds. After landfall, Ida curved east and became an extratropical cyclone on September 13. Ida's closing to New England makes it one of the worst New England hurricanes since Hurricane Sandy of 2012. It caused a lot of damage, mostly in New York and New Jersey, amounting to $65 billion (2021 USD), but only 2 deaths. Tropical Depression Twelve A low later emerged into the Caribbean Sea and developed into a tropical depression at September 12. About 12 hours later, it made landfall near Belize. Despite decreasing wind speeds as the storm crossed land, the circulation became better-defined. Early on September 14, the depression emerged into the Bay of Campeche and began strengthening due to warm sea surface temperatures. however, it failed to attain tropical storm status, After 12 hours, Twelve made landfall near Veracruz at the same intensity. The storm rapidly weakened and degenerated into a remnant low early on September 15. Tropical Storm Julian Tropical Storm Julian formed on September 17 in the Atlantic Ocean from a tropical wave. Based on reconnaissance data, it was upgraded to Tropical Storm Julian on September 18. It remained as a tropical storm, then it weakened to a tropical depression before making landfall near Texas, on September 22 and the NHC issued its last advisory on the system shortly thereafter as it moved inland. The storm flooded a lot of homes. Along with its path into the central states, Julian killed 2 people and left about $70 million in total damage. Hurricane Kate A tropical wave formed near Cape Verde. It moved westward and started to strengthen. Based on recon data, Tropical Storm Kate formed on September 22, northeast of Puerto Rico. Warmer waters allowed Kate to strengthen further, A day later, Kate strengthened to a hurricane. Kate was further upgraded to a category 2 hurricane. It peaked with winds of 110 mph and shortly after began to weaken. Kate weakened further and it transitioned to an extratropical cyclone. It never threatened land, so it never caused any damages. Tropical Storm Larry A tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa on October 1 and quickly began to develop, becoming a tropical depression on October 3. On October 4, the depression intensified into Tropical Storm Larry. Larry struggled with strong wind shear its entire 5-day lifespan, not being able to intensify past 45 mph. By October 6, Larry was becoming very disorganized and conditions were not looking any more favorable. Continued weakening occurred until October 8, when Larry degenerated into a remnant low. Tropical Storm Mindy A tropical wave was tracked as it moved across the Atlantic. Despite the wave was anticipated to develop east of the Caribbean, little change in structure occurred. Stronger wind shear in the Caribbean caused the NHC to almost drop the wave at one point. In the Western Caribbean, convection rapidly increased. A tropical depression formed on October 5. It crossed over Cuba into the Gulf of Mexico and quickly developed into Tropical Storm Mindy the next day. In an area of low steering currents, Mindy could have been a hurricane at one point, but it made landfall near Naples, Florida, with winds of 70 mph. The storm quickly crossed Florida and weakened slightly, and emerged over the ocean. The weakening storm lost tropical characteristics on October 11. Hurricane Nicholas Main Article: Hurricane Nicholas (2021) A second tropical wave followed the wave that became Tropical Storm Mindy. Due to proximity to Mindy, the wave did not develop much over several days. Unlike Mindy however, this wave took a different westward track, and was monitored for development on October 9, as Mindy weakened and moved away. In more favorable conditions, the wave developed into Tropical Storm Nicholas on October 11, south of the Leeward Islands. With low wind shear and warm ocean temperatures, intensification seemed likely, and that is what happened. On October 13, Nicholas was upgraded to hurricane status. With a better-defined eye, Nicholas intensified more consistently. Nicholas continued west and was upgraded to major hurricane status on October 14. Shortly after being upgraded, Nicholas' eye shrunk as rapid intensification occurred. Nana reached peak intensity on October 15, as a Category 4 hurricane with 140 mph winds. Nicholas began to weaken as it interacted with dry air, before making a first landfall on Belize as a Category 4 hurricane. Nicholas weakened considerably, and was only a tropical storm when it emerged off the coast. But it strengthened again and was upgraded to a hurricane for the final time on the afternoon of October 17. After making landfall in Veracruz as a major hurricane, Nicholas rapidly decayed, and completely dissipated on October 20. Nicholas became one of the worst storms in Belize, when it killed almost 2000 people. It also caused tremendous damage in the area. Tropical Storm Odette A tropical wave began to develop a surface low on October 14. Initially expected by models to be a strong hurricane similar to Ida earlier, it developed into Tropical Depression Eighteen on October 18, and intensified into Tropical Storm Odette the next morning. It began nearing Puerto Rico, but it never made landfall to it. Due to strong upper level winds, Odette did not intensify much as it executed a cyclonic loop before weakening to a Tropical Depression. and Odette dissipated on October 23. Tropical Depression Nineteen A non-tropical low began to show signs of tropical formation on November 1. It gradually increased in organization, and persistent convection occurred. Tropical Depression Nineteen formed on November 5. It was forecast to become a Tropical Storm, and would have been named Peter. However, colder waters prevented any change in strength during its life. Twelve became a remnant low on November 7, ending the 2021 Atlantic hurricane season Season Effects Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2021. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2027 season. This is the same list used for the 2014 season. Storm named Julian was used for the first time in 2021. Names that were not assigned are marked in gray. Retirement The World Meteorological Organization retired three names in the spring of 2022: Danny, Ida and Nicholas. They were replaced in the 2027 season by Dalton, Inga and Nelson, respectively. Other Seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Destructive seasons Category:+AMO seasons Category:2021 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Future Seasons